The Calm After the Storm
by emonemotheturtle
Summary: Post TFP. Sherlock tries to reconcile what Eurus has done. This is my first Sherlock fic. Please be kind.
1. Chapter 1

Sherlock walked toward the car that would take him home to 221B Baker Street. To more evidence of what he has lost today, more of Eurus's destruction. He closed his eyes for a moment and sighed. _It is what it is._

"I need to see Molly."

"Sherlock," his best friend murmured behind him, "I think maybe you should, it's been a long day, tomor…"

"No, John" Sherlock insisted sharply as his face twisted in quiet anguish, "I need... I need to see her." His face dissolved.

"Alright, ok mate."

Sherlock turned to his friend, "John, I need to go alone." His eyes pleaded with his best friend, wanting him to understand.

"Alright, well, you know where to find me," John put an understanding hand on his friend's shoulder.

Sherlock slowly walked up the steps to Molly Hooper's front door. His lungs felt shallow as he breathed in the cold night air. Finally he knocked softly on the door. Through the small window at the top of the door he saw Molly come around the corner and stop short when she saw him.

 _Molly, please._

She slowly stepped towards the door, her eyes never leaving his. They stood there, on either side of the door, looking bleakly at each other. Molly's lips were held in a taut line. Sherlock silently begged her to open the door, allow him to explain.

Finally, Molly opened the door to him hesitantly. She didn't trust him. She may never trust him again. Sherlock stepped into the warm light that filled her home. The door shut behind him.


	2. Chapter 2

The two sat at her kitchen counter with some tea.

"Molly," Sherlock breathed. "I want to talk about what happened earlier. The phone call."

"Sherlock, please," Molly whimpered.

"I want you to know the truth."

"The truth? Pure and simple?"

"The truth is rarely pure and never simple," the detective glanced down at the countertop. "But yes."

Molly was silent as he began.

"My sister Eurus, she set up this kind of game. Each room had a different challenge." Sherlock fidgeted with his mug. " And one of the rooms had a coffin" he met her gaze "a coffin for you."

Molly's lip flinched.

"The only way to save you was to call and make you say 'I love you'."

Molly felt a pang as she recalled their conversation that afternoon.

"Only after it was over, after you had said it, did she reveal that you had never been in any danger."

Molly stared into her lap. Sherlock shifted in his seat.

"Molly, I… I never wanted to hurt you."

She looked up at him now. Hot tears filled her eyes.

Sherlock stood up now. He felt a sort of desperate and unfamiliar agony fill him.

"Molly, you… you make me… you make me _feel_." His voice was rising but he couldn't bring it back down. " _You make me feel."_ His voice broke and Molly released the tears she had been holding back.

Sherlock returned to his spot next to Molly. He put his hands on her shoulders. "I understand if you never wish to see or speak to me again. I've caused you enough harm, Molly Hooper." He bent forward and kissed her cheek. "But I meant it as much as a high functioning sociopath ever could, " he confessed.

Molly let out an audible breath at those words.

He stood and walked towards the door. Before opening it, though, he stopped and turned back to her, unsure of himself for perhaps the first time in his life. "I am deeply sorry, Molly Hooper."

The door closed quietly behind him, and Molly once again sat alone in her kitchen.


	3. Chapter 3

Two weeks passed before Molly contacted Sherlock.

After her shift at St. Barts she took a detour to 221B Baker Street.

Mrs. Hudson let her in quietly.

Molly ascended the stairs and entered Sherlock's living room with a soft knock on the door.

"Sherlock?"

The detective appeared from the kitchen. He looked bewildered. "Molly?" he stammered.

The pair stood there, unsure of how to greet each other.

Molly broke the awkward silence. "You… you always say such awful things," she watched him quizzically. "You really must stop."

Sherlock's face fell, "Molly, I…"

"Stop saying things that make me want to kiss you."

"What?" Sherlock spluttered.

"Sherlock, I love you," Molly's voice was tight. "I think I will always love you."

Sherlock stepped towards her, but she put a hand up to stop him.

"You did hurt me though. And I don't know that I trust you."

Sherlock glanced down at his feet.

"But I do love you, and I desperately want to trust you."

"Molly…"

"I need time, Sherlock." Molly took a step towards the door.

"Of course," Sherlock sighed. "Well, you know where to find me."

They exchanged one more look before Molly slipped out the door and down the stairs.


	4. Chapter 4

The two worked together relatively comfortably. Things were quieter, calmer, since Eurus. They fell into an easy rhythm as days turned into weeks and weeks into months. Slowly, their banter came back, and they were not so cautious around each other. Sherlock and Molly truly became friends.

One day, as Sherlock was leaving the lab, Molly stopped him.

"Sherlock," she called. "Can I talk to you a moment?"

Sherlock crossed over to the pathologist. "What is it?" he asked.

"I… I've taken my time," Molly began. She glanced down to where her hand was fidgeting on the countertop. "Over the last few months, I've been getting to know you all over again." She made eye contact with him now. "I can trust you again. I still love you. So what I'm trying to say is…"

"Molly Hooper," Sherlock interrupted. "Are you asking me out on a date?" A smile emerged on his face.

"Yes."

Sherlock leaned over and gently kissed Molly's cheek. "Fish and chips?" he crowed as he backed towards to door. Before exiting, he stopped and made eye contact with her again. He winked at her and her eyes sparkled.


End file.
